Uninvited Guests
by Dancer2323
Summary: Mark is a normal guy, living in a normal house inside a normal neighborhood. He knows there is no such thing as alternate universes, talking animals, or magic. But what he doesn't know is that everything he once thought will soon be changed, for better or for worse.••••••rated T for violence, language, and fluffiness••••••this story is pre-written and will be updated every Friday:)
1. Chapter 1

"Here you go," the real estate agent said as he tossed me the keys. "Its all yours!"

"Thanks man!" I shouted over my shoulder as I jogged up the steep set of stairs to get to my new house, if you consider a 4 floor Victorian style mansion a house.

"Wow." I whispered to myself as I unlocked the door and walked inside. The house was already huge, but after the past owners had cleared out all their furniture, the house seemed even more expansive. I looked around at the big, spacious entrance area that was complete with a chandelier and curved banister.

"Hello!" I shouted into the empty room. My words echoed off the walls over and over again, which was normal considering I was the only person there.

"Cool" I thought to myself as I placed my hand back on the doorknob. I then shut the door behind me, placing my small bag next to the wall in the process.

Considering there was not that much stuff to do, with my furniture not being shipped from my house until tomorrow, I decided it was the perfect time to explore my new house.

I started on the main floor where I already was. I walked through the entrance area, then into the living room, the kitchen, the dining room, and finally my new master bedroom. The bedroom was huge, with a stained glass window of a red Rose bush.

I then headed upstairs to look at what was up there. There was two guest bedrooms, a library, and a door that lead to the long balcony that looked out over the gorgeous backyard. The backyard had lush trees, a walking trail on a pebble path, a wide assortment of flowers, and a beautiful marble fountain in the center of it all in the shape of a key.

"Thats odd" I thought to myself, but I then forgot the topic because it didn't have much importance to me. I then continued my personal tour, where I walked the length of the long balcony, looking at all the peculiar designs on flowerpots that were supporting dandelions. The designs consisted of flowers with faces, a blue caterpillar, and playing cards with faces. The designs were all so weird, but the house had been vacant for 6 or 7 years so it had probably been a fad back when the designers made the flowerpots. After staring at the pots for a while, I continued walking and eventually went back inside. I walked up the stairs to the third floor and it was about the same as the second one, but this floor didn't have a balcony. I went back down to the first floor and was about to leave to go get something to eat when something caught my eye.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Yes I know it is a Monday, and I said I would update this story every Friday. I'm sorry guys! I've been on vacation and just got back, but while I was gone I totally forgot to post. Forgive and forget? Anyway, I would love it if you gave me some reviews, constructive criticism, ideas, or thoughts! I love learning and progressing off of reviews and seeing how my stories sound/feel through the eyes and brains of other people. It would also be nice if you dropped by and gave this story or my account a follow, favorite, or both! You don't have to do it if you don't want to, but I would personally love it! ^_^ [Dancer out!]**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was a door. But not just any door. The door hadn't been there before, and it was WAY different from all the other doors in the house.

This door was a dark shade of forest green and had a white doorknob that reminded me of snow. I opened up the door and looked out to a steep set of stairs. Getting something to eat suddenly wasn't that important,and I wasn't that hungry anymore. I started down the flight of stairs.

I walked down for a long time and just about when I was starting to get famished, the stairs ended. I looked around the small, petite room and took in everything I saw, although there wasn't much to see. The floor was cold and concrete, and the walls were a bland shade of beige. There was a small coat hanger with some coats on it, a broom in the corner, and an eccentric door in the middle of the back wall.

The door was wooden with a gold knob, and it smelled of pine. It was just my size, which made me curious. I tried to turn the knob but it wouldn't budge, so I knelt down to try to peer under the door. But as I was kneeling down, I saw the doorknob move.

My heart was pounding. I was sure I had seen the doorknob turn. Just as I was about to get up and go back upstairs the doorknob turned again, followed by whispering I couldn't make out. Now I was sure there was something behind that door. But what could it be?

I tried the knob again, but it was still locked. I heard something move from behind me, so I turned around. There was now a clear glass table with a golden key on top. I walked over to the table and picked up the key. I walked back to the door, took a big breath, then put the key in the doorknob.

The golden key was a perfect fit. I turned the key and the door unlocked. I slowly opened the door at first, then I swung it open. When I opened the door, I heard the voice of a girl scream. I leaned forward and fell through the door into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry this is a late chapter again, I'm American so I was celebrating to Fourth of July on Friday, and I forgot to upload the next chapter. I've taken the advice of Bigrtfan001 (thanks for reviewing) to make the chapters longer (a few people have told me this, including Whalefairyfandom12) and adding more details to the surroundings. Thanks for the feedback, I love you guys and love the reviews. Keep on reviewing, reading, following, and favoriting my stories and profile! ^_^ [Dancer Out]**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

When I landed, I looked around my surroundings.

There were humongous trees, beautiful flowers, and lush bice green colored grass. I then turned around to see two girls standing there whispering.

One of them looked about my age with long brown hair, baby blue eyes, and a knee length purple dress that was the color of boysenberries. She was my kind of beautiful . The other girl looked about 3 years younger, with blonde hair, blue eyes that were the shade of cerulean, and a knee length areo blue dress. They both kept on whispering until the blonde one noticed me and tapped the other girl on the shoulder. They both stared at me for a while, and then the blonde spoke.

"Hello," she said, "My name is Alice Kingsleigh and this is my sister Margaret. We were wondering, and have decided to ask who are you? And if you know, how exactly did you get here?"

"Well," I replied, "My name is Mark Peterson and to know how I got here I would have to first know where is here?"

Alice and Margaret looked at each other for awhile, making signals with their eyes, and then Margaret sighed with an eye roll and answered my question.

"We," she said, " Are in Wonderland. When you fell from the sky, you hit your head on that rock over there. You've been unconscious for about twenty minutes now and we've had to wait on you. So if I were you, I would walk and talk instead of sitting there like a dumbass."

"Margaret don't act like such a bitch!" Alice said as she hit Margaret in the arm.

"Ow!" Margaret screamed, holding her now reddening shoulder.

"Now then," Alice said, "We must start walking now if we want to get to the Mad Hatter's lair before it happens. We can't be too late, because if we happen to be late, our plan might not work."

"What plan? And what do you mean by 'it'?" I asked.

"Well," Alice began as we started to walk into the forest, "I had left Wonderland about 6 years ago. In my absence it seems that this once happy place has turned into a living hell. The Mad Hatter has gone, well mad, and Margaret and I I had to learn that out the hard way. We were trapped in his lair, and We hardly escaped. We're okay, but some of my old friends didn't make it out. So once we got out, we ran as far away from the lair as we could. The only problem is we forgot how to get back, So we stopped back there where you fell to come up with a plan and retrace our steps. Actually, we were just finished going over the planning when you fell. But anyway, what we were planning to do was find the Mad Hatter's lair, then free my friends, prepare, then go to war against the Mad Hatter and his minions. Does that sound about correct Margaret?" Alice asked Margaret when they stopped at a fork in the path.

"Sure." Margaret said with an eye roll.

We then looked around.

"What war? What friends and minions? And where are we?" I asked. Just then, a peculiar humming started coming from the tree in the middle of the path.

A pink and purple cat started appearing in the branches and the singing got louder.

"Cheshire Cat!" Alice exclaimed.

"Why, hello Alice." the cat said.

"How did you get here? I never thought I'd see you again after we left the lair." Alice said.

"Well," the cat said with a sly grin, "If you don't remember, I'm not all here myself. I simply un-solidified myself and escaped from one of the windows."

"Oh Cheshire! You haven't changed a bit!" Alice said with a laughing smile that seemed to brighten the sky.

"Um, guys? Not meaning to break up your stupid little reunion or anything, but does anyone know which road you take to get to the Mad Hatter's lair?" Margaret asked.

"Well, the easy way to get there is the left path. But it is filled with the Hatter's spies. The right path is harder, but there is less of an chance of getting caught on that path. It all comes down to what you feel is the better path." the Cheshire Cat said.

"I believe we should take the left path." Alice said

"Why?" Margaret asked "Do you want to caught and killed?"

"No, but we need to go the left way. We have no time to lose. We'll just have to risk it." Alice said.

"Excellent choice." the cat said, "Now you need to follow the path. I will come with you, I believe you will need the help."

So down the left path we went, slow but steady. We whispered as we walked, and just as we could see the ending of the path Margaret stepped on a twig.

"Shit" she hissed through her gritted teeth.

The twig made a loud snapping sound, and a spy then popped out of the bushes. He whistled an 8 tone whistle and five others came over from up the path. Four of them handcuffed us and the last one lead the group. We walked for a while before coming to a large rundown house with a even bigger and more depressing gate surrounding it. The guards then entered a code and the gate swung open. They marched us inside and threw us all into separate cells.


End file.
